DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's abstract.) This proposal requests funds to support renewal and expansion of a grant training persons in aging research. The goals of the expanded program are to train basic, clinical, and applied researchers who are conversant with the multi- and interdisciplinary approaches to the study of aging. The next cycle of training will take advantage of the increased opportunities at the applicant institution. Predoctoral trainees will be enrolled in the Departments of Health Services Research, Psychology, Nursing, Family and Social Science, Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, Industrial Relations, Social Work, and Pharmacy Practice. In addition to these disciplines, postdoctoral training will include the Departments of Family Practice, Psychiatry, Public Affairs, Pharmacy Practice, and Neurology. All of these departments will provide research opportunities for both levels of trainees. Predoctoral trainees will participate in research from the beginning of their training. Postdoctoral trainees will focus on research training and the refinement of professional skills. Interdisciplinary training will be provided by the seminar in methods of aging research which is required for all trainees, as well as informal seminars and colloquia. All trainees will be exposed to research in areas related or relevant to their primary area of specialization. Students at both levels will be encouraged to have published at least one paper by the end of their training.